


Our World Awaits

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs, Ñoldor Independence Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lyrics of a song I wrote (for Ñoldor Independence Day 2014 on Tumblr) about the Flight of the Ñoldor. I think it works quite well as a poem too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World Awaits

Upon these shores lie not our fates  
But across the sea our world awaits.  
We sleep no more  
Our lives are there,  
The dark has killed what once was fair.  
And we go to fight the darkness and restore the light.  
  
And nevermore will we return  
So we turn away and bright we burn.  
We sleep no more  
We leave behind  
The shackles and the chains that bind.  
And we go to fight the darkness and restore the light.  
  
The king is dead, long live the king,  
We will not stop for anything.  
We sleep no more  
Steel, flame and ice,  
We all must pay the bloody price.  
And we go to fight the darkness and restore the light.

Upon these shores lie not our fates  
But across the sea our world awaits.   
Our world awaits.


End file.
